1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to digital video processing, and more specifically to electronic image stabilization.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Electronic image stabilization (EIS) is a digital image processing technique that compensates for unwanted camera motion during digital video capture. In conventional electronic image stabilization (EIS), an image sensor captures a buffer frame that is significantly larger than the desired field of interest. The buffer frame is then processed to detect and extract the portion of the buffer frame corresponding to the desired field of interest. For example, a conventional buffer frame may have a height and width approximately 10% larger than the field of interest. This means that about 21% of the captured pixels in each frame will end up being discarded following EIS. These additional pixels substantially add to the total count of pixels that are read from the image sensor and processed by the digital signal processor (DSP) and substantially affect bandwidth requirements of the image sensors and DSPs. Furthermore, capturing these additional pixels uses up additional power which can lead to thermal problems with the camera electronics and drain the camera battery more quickly than desired.